


I want YOU.

by Dedmemes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedmemes/pseuds/Dedmemes
Summary: Keith is an omega desperately pining for the alpha Lance but he believes that Lance will never reciprocate his feelings.Or Keith and Lance are two idiots in love who don't realize each other's feelings.





	1. Keith has feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever so I'm sorry it's shitty. I tried.

Being an omega was not something that anybody wanted but someone had to do it and that someone was none other than Keith Kogane. Keith never really hated being an omega, although it can get a bit disadvantageous when you're a student in the Garrison and you go into heat.

Since Keith was mateless he spent all of his heats alone and without an alpha to keep him company and to help him eat and bathe.

Keith was too socially awkward, insecure, and emotionally stunned to even think about asking anyone for help with his heat. Although, that fact was depressing he wasn't looking for a mate so he was mostly happy. But to be honest there was someone he wouldn't mind letting close to him.

***

If anyone asked him who the ideal alpha was he would respond with the name Lance McClain.

Lance was the most perfect, most beautiful alpha anywhere. He was talkative, charming and kind. Lance was friends with everybody from their class and he was beautiful with his tanned skin, chocolate-colored hair and blue, blue eyes. 

Lance was kind and always helped everybody in need. 

Unless that somebody happened to be Keith.

For some reason Lance treated Keith differently than he treated everybody else. With Keith he was always picking fights and challenging him to things.

Keith had tried so hard to be the perfect omega for Lance and make him realize that Keith was _his_ omega, but Lance wasn't interested in someone romantically unless they had a pair of breasts and a curvy body. Or literally someone who wasn't Keith. 

He was always flirting with pretty omegas who giggled at his jokes with a high-pitched laugh and always ran their finger up-and-down his biceps. 

When Keith had tried doing that to appear more appealing in Lance's eyes he had only appeared more and more uncomfortable. That wasn't going to make Keith give up though. So he tried wearing more revealing clothes and tried bearing his neck more. 

Lance had taken him as a joke and had laughed in his face.

The other alphas and even a few betas, however, had though Keith was trying to seduce one of them and kept stopping him in hallways to give him courting gifts and tell him how much they liked him.

The Garrison had a strict policy on courting and mating so nothing bad has happened to Keith but he does one his door to find boxes and bags of what he can only assume are gifts to earn his favor from the other students in the school.

***  
During class while a random team was doing a simulation Keith was busy ogoling Lance in his orange uniform which hugged his broad shoulders and his slim waist tightly. 

When Lance suddenly turned back and looked directly at him. Lance made a face at him which looked a little pained, while Keith gave him a shy smile. The eye-contact lasted for a few seconds before an omega who was next to Lance tried to get his attention and found that Lance was looking at Keith. Lydia frowned and immediately crawled her hand up Lance's shoulder. When Lance looked at her he gave her a bright smile before brushing her hand off and looking to the front again. 

Keith gained a wicked sense of happiness at how Lance had looked back at him and at how he had brushed off Lydia's hand. 

***

While walking to the cafeteria for lunch Keith happened to overhear a conversation between Lance and Hunk, his best friend.

“Hunk, he doesn't like me” Lance says with a pained tone.

“Dude, he has literally been _flirting_ with you” responded Hunk, he sounds like he had already repeated this multiple times.

“But what if it was all just a joke. There's no way he would ever be into someone as lame as me” shot back Lance.

“C’mon he always stares at you, humors everything you do, and he has literally flirted with you” said Hunk a bit louder.

Keith couldn't hear anything else over the pounding of his heart in his ears. **Of course Lance liked somebody**. He was perfect in everyway. There was no way he didn't have somebody he liked. And there was no way Keith missed the 'he’ in the conversation, that was just rubbing salt in the fresh wound in his heart.

Not only would he lose Lance but he would lose Lance to another guy. It would have all been better if Lance chose a girl but no he had to go with guy meaning that he just didn't and wouldn't like Keith ever.

He had to resign himself to one day seeing Lance with his perfect mate and pups. He would live a happy life and Keith would be stuck forever longing after Lance like an idiot.

He didn't even realize when the tears had started but now they were steadily falling down his cheeks as he walked back to his room, no longer feeling very hungry.

_He was so pathetic._


	2. Flashback time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback in the Klance story.
> 
> Warning for slight non-con. Nothing too bad happens but be warned.

“You've got it bad huh, Keith” Shiro said as Keith told him about the conversation he overheard.

“So what, it's not like he likes me back” Keith said with a melancholic tone. 

“He was talking about a guy who has flirted with him and stares at him. You do all of that, that Hunk guy was talking about you” 

“Me and around fifty percent of the betas and ninety percent of the omegas. It's not like what I do is special.” Keith says in an irritated voice as he looks down at the floor in Shiro's room.

“Okay so maybe a lot of people are interested in Lance but I just know there's something there. He did help you when your first heat happened instead of taking advantage like a lot of other people would have done” retorted Shiro.

Keith couldn't help but flush a deep red as he remembered the events of when he had first presented in the middle of the gym locker room.

***

_All he remembers is that as he was changing he suddenly felt a wave of heat. Then his sense of smell increased and he could now smell how much the other guys had sweated, that would have normally been disgusting but for some reason it wasn't. A group of alphas that had been lounging around took notice of his state and immediately tried to get near him._

__

__

_Keith had tried to text Shiro but his phone had been ripped out of his hand by an alpha named Nick McCullough, the leader of their little gang._

__

__

_“What's this, Kogane, we had no idea you were an omega bitch” Nick had said with an chuckle._

__

__

_“I'm not an omega bitch. Fuck off, McCullough, leave me alone” Keith had almost whimpered as Nick suddenly grabbed his wrist and tried pulling him. Keith was on the verge of a panic attack and he was praying to all the gods he knew that they would leave him alone._

__

__

_“Are you sure you want to be left alone. I can smell it on you. The distinctive smell of slick which means you're about to go into heat. Do you want any help with that?” Nick had said as his face neared Keith's neck._

__

__

_Keith had weakly tried to push him off but all of his strength had been absorbed by his incoming heat and the voice telling him that it was good that the alpha liked him._

__

__

_“Hey let go of him” he had heard a voice yell. Keith was so glad someone was going to help him he didn't even notice as Nick grabbed his ass until he felt a squeeze. That caused Keith to let out an involuntary moan._

__

__

_“Dude chill, you can have him after I'm done” said Nick with an annoyed tone as his other hand went to reach his neck, probably to subdue him further._

__

__

_“No get… get off of me. I-I don't want this” Keith had all but whispered. Thankfully the mysterious person had noticed and ripped Nick off him with a forceful pull._

__

__

_“He told you to let go of him, asshole” mystery person said. “So leave him alone” he commanded to everyone in the room with a deep, dark tone which could only be an alpha command._

__

__

_For some strange reason the alphas actually listened and followed the order rushedly. After everybody left Keith was left alone with mystery person._

__

__

_Turns out mystery person wasn't an unknown stranger but Lance McClain. The kind, beautiful alpha from Keith's classes. They had never spoken but Keith had always noticed his presence in the room because he was so noticable._

__

__

_Lance was charming and had at least two people with him at all times so Keith had never had the guts to go up to him and strike up a conversation._

__

__

_“-hurt you” Lance asked in a concerned tone which was so different from the one he had used on Nick and the others._

__

__

_“Huh” was all Keith said before he was once again absorbed in Lance's ocean smell which was oh so comforting._

__

__

_“I asked if he hurt you” Lance repeated. And once Keith dragged his eyes to look at Lance's gaze he was drawn in to those blue, blue eyes which went so well with his ocean scent._

__

__

_“No, he didn't. Thank you for helping me you could have chosen not to.” Keith said now gripping Lance's shoulders for support since his legs were no longer cooperating with his mind._

__

__

_“I did have to help. You clearly didn't want what they did and you also couldn't fight back. Do you need me to escort you back to your room or something.” Lance said then he flushed red at the implications of going to Keith’s room while his heat was just starting. “Not like to do anything I just want to make sure other people don't harass you or something._

__

__

_“Mhm” Keith said but his mind was too hazy now to fully comprehend everything Lance was saying. All he recognized was that his alpha wanted to go to his room._

__

__

_“Hey, Keith, babe, tell with me where your room is” Lance said as he tried to get Keith to walk out of the room with him. When it got clear that Keith didn't really know what was happening to him anymore Lance picked him up bridal style._

__

__

_“Alpha” Keith moaned. as he wrapped his hands around Lance's neck and kissed his jawline. He had kissed up his neck and got to his face but then Lance told him to stop. Why? didn't Lance want this too he's Keith alpha so he must want this._

__

__

_“Keith, stop it. This isn't you, I don't want you to think I took advantage of you when your heat is over.” Lance said as he gripped Keith tight and tied to get him to stop his kisses._

__

__

_“I won't think that. You're so nice you wouldn't take advantage of me, alpha” Keith had moaned “please help me with my heat. It's killing me”_

__

__

_“C’mon, Keith I can’t. I'm just going to take you to student resources so the omega counselor can help help you.” Lance said as he changed courses and instead headed to student services._

__

__

_After that all that happened was a blur and all Keith remembered was that Lance dropped him off with the omega counselor but Keith had screamed and cried for Lance to stay with him in the isolation room. In the end Keith had gotten the hoodie that Lance had been wearing._

***

“Lance was just being helpful and he would have stood up for anyone that needed his help that's just the kind of person he is” **it doesn't mean anything.** Keith has to stop lying to himself and getting up his hopes. He'll just end up getting disappointed and heartbroken when Lance finds his perfect mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> BTW how do people bold or italicize something on this website? 
> 
> #thestruggleisreal
> 
> Tell me about errors please.


	3. Perfect Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's point of view!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go I said I would update soon so here's a new chapter.
> 
> Hope you'll like it :-)

“Lance c’mon you've been staring at Keith all class” Hunk said with a voice bordering on a whine. They had to finish this project and they would already be halfway done if _someone_ would just focus instead of looking at the pretty omega sitting a couple tables over.

“But Huuunnk, those other alphas are staring at him too, why should I be punished when I'm just trying to make sure they don't overstep their boundaries,” Lance responded “plus, Keith clearly looks uncomfortable with them staring at him. I'm just trying to help a man out.”

“So the fact that he’s one of the most desired omegas in the entire Garrison, and I quote in your words, 'with his indigo eyes and jet black hair that falls down his neck and curls around the name of his neck and his fair skin clear of blemishes and soft looking, plump lips that-” 

“Shut up, Hunk what if someone heard you talking about that and thought I was interested in him” said Lance while glancing around the room to make sure nobody was looking and listening in on their conversation.

The library was usually quiet so his fear was totally justified. He was just worried for himself, it was a survival instinct. So what if those were the exact words Lance had used before when talking about Keith. Everybody thought that, those were just facts not really something someone should be shocked over hearing but the thought of someone hearing that and assuming Lance was interested in Keith was _humiliating_. Keith was the most perfect omega to ever exist. If he found out Lance's loser ass was into him the he would probably laugh in his face.

Keith was already making fun of him by being extra flirty as a way to mock him. He probably already knew of Lance's dumb crush on him and laughed about it with all his friends. Probably saying things like _'Lance is so pathetic thinking someone as perfect as me would ever like someone like him’_ and _'That annoying cargo pilot sure is dumb thinking I would ever reciprocate his idiotic crush on me when there are billions of people better than him, and I could have all of them if I wanted’_

_He was pathetic._ Having a crush on someone he could never have. Keith was like the sun on a cloudy, and rainy day. He was so pretty and breathtaking that just making eye-contact with him caused Lance's heart to skip a beat. 

Not to mention the way his scent always reminded Lance of home. The warmth only his family was able to provide. His siblings screaming at one another playfully while his parents laughed on the background and his grandma joyfully told stories of her younger days. 

Lance hated himself for thinking of Keith that way when he knew that Keith would never, _ever_ like him. In fact, Keith probably hated him for the time Lance almost took advantage of him when he went into heat in the locker room. Lance had forced himself to breathe through his mouth before he forced himself on Keith.

He still remembered how Keith's natural smell had amplified and the way that his pants had dampened with slick. The way his voice had begged Lance to help him and how in the end he had to go into a solitary room himself to deal with the rut Keith's heat had triggered.

After that, Keith had most likely found out about his crush and as a way to make Lance pay for ever thinking of taking advantage of him, Keith started to “flirt” with him. He laughed at his jokes and touched him more, ran his hands up-and-down his biceps, and he even started bearing his neck more. Lance has done the only thing he could think to do as payback and laughed at him.

“So would liking Keith be the most horrible thing in the world?” Hunk interrupted his thoughts and Lance sent a quick glance at the aforementioned man and cowered away when he caught Keith looking back at him, he probably heard his name and got curious.

“Yes it would be devastating” Lance hurriedly said. To assure Keith wouldn't confirm his theory about Lance's crush he added “I mean think about it, he's antisocial, thinks he's above others, has a weird mullet and he's not even that attractive. I don't get why everyone is always fighting for his attention.” he concluded and dared another look in Keith's direction. What he saw was unexpected.

Keith was gripping his textbook tightly and and his eyes had a glossy look to them. When he looked at Lance again he looked _shattered_ , with his trembling lip and the way he looked at Lance was devastating until he closed his eyes, breathed in and then when he opened them everything was normal again. Keith packed his bag rushedly and then walked out the library.

Lance felt so guilty for making Keith look like that. That was until he realized Keith was most likely just sad that not everybody fawned over him. Although that was an extreme reaction.

Was Keith really that superficial? He didn't strike Lance as the type to get hung over people liking him. But Lance couldn't think of another explanation for what had just happened.

***

During dinner Lance glanced around to get a look at Keith and maybe talk to him. He was contemplating asking what happened to him in the library if he saw him but 30 minutes into his usual lunch and Keith was being a no-show.

Kylie, an omega from his engineering class, was sitting next to him and telling him a story of something that happened in her class. Lance honestly wasn't very interested in what happened but he didn't want to be rude so he didn't say anything. He was more interested in finding Keith, but someone wasn't showing up.

“Hey, Lance, are you listening to me” stops Kylie mid-sentence and have him a questioning glance.

“Of course, you were saying something about how some guy hit on you and you rejected him but then he kept looking at you?” He said but it ended up sounding like a question instead of a statement. In truth, he was only half paying attention to what Kylie was saying.

“No. I was talking about how- you know what? It doesn't matter.” She said with a huff before getting up and walking away.

“Hunk, what did I do?” Lance whined to Hunk who was sitting across the table talking with Pidge about something techy.

“Ignore her maybe,” said Pidge who was technically right but she didn't need to say it like that “although, we can't blame you since you're busy searching for your boyfriend” 

“Pidge, Keith is not my boyfriend.” 

“Keith? Who said anything about him” said Pidge with a smug smile “I could've been talking about Ryan, the cute omega whose always helping you during physics class” 

“N-no you weren't, pidge, stop lying” stuttered Lance “plus, Ryan isn't my boyfriend either. He's just someone who helps me out. I don't even see him that way”

“Yeah, Pidge, Ryan can't be Lance's boyfriend” Hunk, beautiful, angelic Hunk, comes to Lance's rescue. “He's to busy looking at Keith to even consider dating someone else” Hunk said as his kind tone changes to an tone equally smug as Pidge’s if not more.

“Betrayal. Dirty betrayal which the human kind has never seen before” Lance was honestly so embarrassed. He was also getting kind of upset usually Hunk didn't mention his crush more than once a day.

“Sorry dude you're just so fun to mess with” snickered Pidge while hiding a cheshire grin behind the palm of her hand which was covering her mouth.

“Whatever I'm gonna go back to my room. See ya guys later. Don't cry because of my absence” said Lance as he stood up and threw his leftovers away.

“Bye, Lance” replied both Hunk and Pidge in unison.

***

While Lance did want to go to his room he instead went to a nearby balcony to get some air. When he opened the door he was surprised at the presence of another person already there.

“Keith?” Asked Lance in disbelief “what are you doing here? I didn't even think people knew of this place. It's pretty out the way unless you're headed here in which case it's the perfect place to get some nice cool air and it also has a great view of the desert especially at night when all the stars are out. Although right now it's afternoon so there's not a lot of- Keith are you okay” he rambled until he noticed that Keith was sitting in the floor with his legs pulled up to his chest and that his beautiful, indigo eyes were puffy and red.

“L-Lance” Keith whimpered then cleared his throat “I just came to get some air and yeah I'm fine” Keith said as his voice broke on the last word.

“Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?” Lance tried to sound as comforting as possible even through his brain was already coming up with possible scenarios that could have made Keith upset. 

_Could it have been want happened in the library?_

“I know I'm not always the nicest to you but I genuinely don't hate you so even if you might prefer to talk to somebody else just know that I'm always willing to listen to you and try and help with whatever I can” said Lance in a low voice, like it was a secret only Keith was allowed to know. 

“You don't? But you're always fighting with me and challenging me to things and insulting me” said Keith with a bewildered look in his eyes, as if he couldn't comprehend that Lance didn't hate him. He felt guilty that he made someone feel this way, Lance had always tried to be a nice person but apparently that went down the drain when Keith was involved.

“Well we are rivals right. Though I'm sorry for making you feel like I hated you and insulting you. I swear on my life I don't hate you.” Lance fired back quickly but got slower the further on he got in his sentence. “Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's bothering you? It's always good to talk things through. Like they say two heads are better than one.”

“There's nothing bothering me” answered Keith but when Lance gave him a look he seemed to hesitate before answering “well… there's someone I like but... h-they don't like me back”

“No way! Most people in school are heading over heels in love with you or at least have a crush. You're Keith Kogane, star pilot of the Garrison and one of the most attractive guys here” Lance almost shouted. How could someone look at Keith and not see the entire universe. How could someone look at Keith and not see perfection, from his toned but soft looking legs to his slim waist and toned chest to his sculpted jawline and small nose, his high cheekbones, thick eyebrows, long lashes and specially his indigo eyes which hold entire galaxies in them and every look he gives makes you shiver.

“Not everyone. They don't even see me as a possible friend much less a mate” said Keith with a tone of bitterness as he glared at his feet. “I've heard them say they don't like me plus he-they! have so many other people who would make a better mate than me”

“He? Whoever he is just needs to learn to like you. Try flirting with him and if he reciprocates then that means he was lying when he said he didn't like you and if he really didn't like you, then, with your flirting he'll fall in love. Who wouldn't?” _I know I would fall all over again if you flirted with me for real_. Lance was devastated that Keith already liked someone but he wanted Keith to be happy so he would encourage him to go after whoever it is he liked. Someone like Keith deserves the world and more.

“Really? I already tried flirting with him though. I just don't think it's meant to be” Keith looked so sad at the thought of not being liked by whoever 'he’ was. “Anyway thank you for talking to me but I'll think I'll be going to my room now”

Keith made eye-contact with Lance and he seemed to blush before walking away.

Like Keith would ever blush because of Lance. He was probably just thinking about his _crush._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment. I tried. 
> 
> Anyway can Lance really be this oblivious?
> 
> Talk mistakes to me.


	4. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Keith's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I said I would update last week but then I never got around to finishing this chapter but here you go.

_“I don't hate you”_

_“Most people are head over heels in love with you”_

_“With your flirting he'll fall in love for. Who wouldn't?”_

Everything Lance had said to him that afternoon was running through Keith's mind. He couldn't stop thinking about how Lance had actually complimented him, called him attractive and even said that someone could to love him

Keith was giddy with happiness but then he was reminded of what had happened that same day in the school library. 

***

_Keith had been trying to study and watch Lance who was sitting a couple tables away. Since he was paying attention he noticed when Hunk had said his name and then Lance looked over to him. They made eye-contact and Lance immediately looked away. The Keith had heard Hunk ask Lance if liking him would be bad and Lance, without hesitation, answered that it would be devastating._

_Keith had bitten his lip harshly to stop the sobs that were threatening to rip out from his throat as Lance listed imperfection after imperfection. His hair, the fact that he doesn't have a lot of friends, and he even said that he was ugly. Keith had then looked back to where Lance was and found that Lance was already looking at him. When he realized how pathetic he was acting he had breathed in, composed himself and then packed all of his stuff and left._

_He had run all the way to his room before collapsing and breaking down. He had obsessed with everything Lance had said as tears poured down his cheeks like waterfalls. Keith had started thinking of everything he did on a daily basis and of how he could improve as a person._

_He then proceeded to curse God for making the only alpha he liked the only one that hated him. Keith then spent the rest day moping in his room being thankful that he didn't have classes. Sometime after dinner time Keith had gone outside to get some fresh air and hid feet directed him to a balcony._

_He had been here before and he liked the spot because it was private, most people didn't even know this place existed, and it had a great view of the desert. Keith had sat down on the balcony floor and stared blankly for a few minutes before he heard the door open and turned to look at the person who had intruded on his private time. He was taken aback by the presence of the person who had caused all his suffering; Lance McClain._

_Even though he had caused Keith pain when Keith looked at him his heart still skipped a beat and he still got lost in his ocean scent. When Lance finished rambling he asked if Keith was okay and all he could do was agree._

_After that Lance had said they he didn't hate Keith!_

_He had also told Keith that he was attractive and that everyone in the garrison wanted him. Although there was someone who didn't; Lance McClain._

_Lance had complemented Keith a lot and by the end of it he was fighting down the urge to just jump Lance and kiss him senseless. Kiss him until Lance opened his eyes and realized that even if everyone wanted Keith, Keith only wanted Lance._

_As he was leaving he accidentally made eye- contact with Lance and blushed like mad before making a run for it back to his room._

***

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Keith was impatiently knocking on Shiro’s door. He needed someone to talk to about Lance and Keith wasn't exactly a social butterfly (not like Lance who could talk to anyone without hesitation) so he didn't have many friends. (By many he means any other that aren't Shiro). 

It took two whole minutes for Shiro to open the door which insulted Keith since he should have opened immediately since Keith was giving off distress pheromones which caused any alpha to want to help the omega giving them off.

“Keith, what are you doing here?” Shiro said with a sleepy tint to his voice as he rubbed his eyes. Keith felt a little guilty for waking him up when Shiro already had so much stress from preparing for the Kerberos Mission. 

“Sorry for waking you up it's Just that I couldn't stop thinking” he answered and blushed a little when he thought about what he was doing. Waking Shiro up just because he wanted to talk about his crush. 

“Is this about Lance again?” Asked Shiro with a monotone tone. 

“Maybe… it's just I really don't know what to do. I want to confess but what if he doesn't like me back or he feels disgusted by me?” He said, his voice growing quieter with each word.

Giving a slight smile and a resigned sigh Shiro told him to come in.

***

During physics class Keith was watching as Ryan sent all smirks to Lance as he explained the material. While many omegas had a thing for Lance not many actually openly flirted with him. Lance was known as “Loverboy Lance” and he flirted with everybody but for him it was mostly just playing around not something to be taken seriously. 

Ryan was one of the smartest people in the class (he still wasn't on Keith's level but still) and he always helped Lance out. It always angered Keith that people made advances on _his alpha._

Technically Lance wasn't his alpha but hopefully one day Lance would come to love Keith like Keith loves Lance.

Keith was busy imagining what a family between Keith and Lance would be like; exiting, fun, probably loud if Lance had a say in it. Their kids would probably have mixed skin and their hair would be either black or brown and their- 

“So then all you have to do is this and… poof you're done” Ryan said as he presses his body too close to Lance for Keith's liking.

“Wow, Ryan, that's amazing. I don't even know you you understand this right as the professor says it. You're super smart” responded Lance with a dashing smile that showed off his gleaming white teeth.

Keith was hit with a desire to kiss Lance senseless and rip Ryan to shreds because he was still too close to Lance.

He was sure that other omegas at least had an inkling that Keith had a thing for Lance because it's not like Keith hides his feelings. In fact, he can be very blunt about his opinion on something whether positive or negative.

The only consolation Keith had when it came to Ryan was that he always got a lower score that Keith when it came to classwork and tests. Keith never understood why Lance couldn't just ask him for help if he was really struggling, he could help much more than Ryan. 

He was considering if he would get sent to jail if he accidentally pushed Ryan off the stairs when the bell rang and everyone was suddenly out of their seats rushing to get out of the classroom. 

Keith made sure to plan his path out the door so he could coincidentally brush by Lance who was also on his way out. His careful planning gave him an opportunity to smell that ocean breeze up close when Ryan, out of nowhere pulled Lance against him and kissed his cheek. 

“Bye, Lance. See you later” Ryan purred with his mouth close to Lance's ear then he began walking out. As he passed by Keith jmhe gave him a smug look before walking in the opposite direction. 

Lance looked too shocked to say anything and for a few moments he was just standing there looking in Ryan's direction like a idiot. As Keith made his steps intentionally louder Lance snapped out of his trance and looked at Keith.

“Oh hey, mullet, fancy seeing you here” Lance said with an uncharacteristic teasing tone. As if they were friends but then he immediately accompanied it by “You jealous he likes me better?”

“Jealous? Of you? As if” Keith said as he rushedly tried to make his escape. 

“Well you should be ‘cause he's really cute and perfect mate material. Smart, pretty, social-” Lance rambled on before he was stopped by Keith.

“He’s just perfect I imagine. Are you trying to tell me indirectly that I'm not mate material?” Keith asked with an angry time but his scent was starting to become distressed.

“No… sorry I didn't mean it like that I was just trying to make a joke. I'm sorry, Keith, that was way out of line,” Lance said with wide eyes and a distressed whine himself, he was staring to give out comforting pheromones in order to calm Keith down. “You're perfect how you are and perfect mate material I didn't mean to imply something different. I'm really sorry” he ended with an earnest look.

“It's okay… I knew you were just teasing, I shouldn't have taken it so personally. It's fine really” Keith said as he turned around and began walking to his dorm room.

He hear Lance try to apologize again but all he could hear was his voice as he said _‘perfect mate material’_

_Perfect._

He knew it didn't mean that Lance liked him but he could hope. He could dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter was kind of shitty but hopefully it wasn't too bad. 
> 
> Pls comment of you like it or if you have any suggestions or if you want to tell me about something I did wrong. (English is not my first language so mistakes are....
> 
> More likely than you think). (+_+). 
> 
> Till next time ;)


	5. Coffee disaster and pining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance almost get somewhere and then they don't. 
> 
> Lance is still oblivious and Keith is still in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Casually slides this in after a year of nothing*

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

What was he thinking? Indirectly calling Keith an imperfect mate. That was so asshole-ish of him, not only was it extremely rude and inappropriate it was also hurtful. Insinuating you're not a good enough is always painful but that is especially true when it comes to omegas because they were more emotionally invested when biology was involved.

Lance had been attempting to make Keith a little jealous but it had backfired on him. When Ryan was saying goodbye he saw Keith and immediately panicked. His brain shut down, his palms started getting sweaty and he said the first thing that came to his mind.

Only he could fuck even _that._

____

__

Not only had Keith not been jealous he also managed to insult him by insinuating he would be a bad mate. Lance was sure that if he had any kind of chance for Keith to not totally hate him he had just ruined it.

Keith was probably talking to all his friends (who were probably all equally as beautiful as him and probably just as unreachable to someone like him) and making fun of how pathetic Lance could be. Of course, if he was even relevant to matter that much. Who's to say Keith didn't completely erase Lance from his thoughts as soon as he turned around.

Gods he was pathetic. Pining over a boy who would never give him the time of day if he wasn't such beggar. Constantly scraping for even the smallest bits of attention Keith would give him. And then, when Keith did give him the attention he would fuck it up by opening his dumb mouth and insulting him.

“Hunk, I think he's broken. What happened?”

“I don't know he won't tell me no matter how many times I ask,” Hunk answered Pidge “Although I think it may have to do with Keith. Earlier after Physics, Lance didn't meet me by our dorm as usual so I went to search for him and found him outside the class whispering 'Keith’ over and over”

“Hmm,” Pidge seemed thoughtful for a moment before he suddenly seemed to come to a conclusion and smirked “I might have an idea of what happened. Either Keith did something incredibly cute or Lance did something stupid trying to get Keith's attention but it backfired on him”

“Huh, did you say Keith. Is he here? Where?” Lance came back to his senses and immediately started looking around hoping to catch a glance of the black haired boy.

After looking around for a few seconds Lance realized that Keith was, in fact, not around but was just a topic that came up in the conversation. 

“Umm, have you reached a new level of pining that the name ‘Keith’ is enough to spur you into movement?” asked Pidge while snickering. 

Lance started to turn red at the comment just now realizing how true that was, “s-shut up, Pidge, I have no idea of what you're talking about”

“Lance, buddy, no offense but Pidge is right in this one. You were totally zoned out until the name Keith came into play” Hunk started “plus don't forget how much you always ramble about how pretty Keith's eyes are and how smart he is and how you have always wanted to go up and ask for his help but you're too much of a coward and let's not forget the classic ‘our babies would be the most beautiful’ comments you repeat like someone pays you to”

Right as Hunk was finishing his monologue a certain black-haired, violet-eyed omega walked into the lounge room where they were currently sitting in. Keith didn't look like he noticed them since he didn't even glance at them and instead walked straight to the coffee machine in the back of the room.

There weren't many people in the room. Other than them there were only about five more people. Two girls talking on the loveseat in the corner. A guy reading in the couch in front of them. Lastly, there were two more guys lounging by the floor in the other corner. Keith was at the middle of the back where there were multiple coffee machines and little boxes full of sugar, cream, spoons, and napkins.

Keith looked completely uncaring towards the other people in the room. He barely acknowledged anybody's presence by glancing around the room once. Once Keith passed by Lance, who had also been at him, they made eye contact for a brief moment before they both flushed slightly and looked away.

Lance out of shame.

Keith out of being flustered.

While Lance pointedly looked away from the back of the room and focused instead of what beautiful floor they had in the room Pidge and Hunk glanced between the two boys.

Lance looking at the floor and Keith glaring at the coffee machine as if it had personally offended him.

“OK then, we have to go do something right, Hunk. And no you can't come to Lance” said Pidge as she stood up and pulled Hunk out of the room. Lance looked at them with puppy dog eyes as they walked out of the room, leaving him to suffer in the past presence of his unrequited love.  
Just as Lance was contemplating walking out of the room before Keith saw him as he made things more awkward than before Keith looked up from his coffee and made direct eye contact with Lance.

For three second it felt like everything stopped. Nobody dared move a finger and them to stop the electricity moving from one to the other.

Or at least to Lance, it felt that way. Apparently, Keith did not share the sentiment because he looked away. Lance kept staring at Keith for a few more seconds. Keith, having probably sensed his gaze, raise this eyes again and caught Lance staring. 

Realizing how creepy just staring at someone was, Lance was quick to avert his eyes and look at Keith's hands. His hands were wrapped around a black cup. His pale fingers contrasted the cup. His fingers looked delicate and strong at the same time. His fingers which were connected to a pale hand which was connected to a slender wrist which was currently being raised.

Keith was giving Lance a small wave. A wave Lance had not yet returned and now Keith was lowering his hand and looking to the side. And- no no no- just wave back

Lance raised his hand and gave a rushed wave. 

“Hey, Keith, how are you? It's been a while” said Lance in a nervous tone. He looked around the room, trying to distract himself from the beauty standing in the same room as him. He felt that if he looked at Keith he wouldn't be able to ever look away. 

While he was looking at the ceiling roles for the third time he finally realized that Keith still hadn't answered his question. He finally looked at the pale omega.

Keith was holding his cup of coffee in his hands in a tight grip and looking at his feet like they were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. 

He looked nervous, and Lance saw his eyes dart to the door. Maybe he wanted to be away from Lance. Maybe Lance was making him uncomfortable, especially after what had happened before. Maybe Lance was being an idiot and Keith's thought had nothing to do with him. Maybe Keith came to get himself a quick coffee and was planning to return to being perfect with his perfect friends and Lance had interrupted his plans by opening his mouth. 

Who did he think he was anyway? Sure they had talked multiple times before but they weren't even friends and yet he was talking to Keith like he had any right to know what the omega did in his free time. 

He was just a pathetic excuse for an alpha who couldn’t even control what he said and he didn’t have any kind of right to Keith in any way, shape, or form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for all the time where I didn't update this. I am not sure when my next publication is going to be because so far I have not yet started the next chapter so I have no idea when it will be finished. I also want to mention that I will try to plan this better take some time to make a real plot instead of just writing the first words that pop into my head. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this trash and I am so sorry for my unpreparedness on how to write something. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you find any errors.


End file.
